Twilight Mystery Match up
by AmatureHour
Summary: One shot. These two characters are working on the bikes together and things get a little steamy, but who are they? M/F


Jackie: Let's just make this quick.

Tim: Sure... but this is a more predictable match up.

Jackie: What ever Ready?

Tim: When you are.

Jackie: Hmmmm... no fight?

Tim: Not yet. Nothing to fight about.

(~)***************************************************************************

Jake got finished with the motor cycles.

"I think they're good."

"I do too."

She looked at his supple skin covered in oil and sweat. The light gleamed in his brown eyes.

Smiling wide and vibrant he hugged her tightly. They looked up at each other he leaned in but his lips brushed up on hers then he pressed gently.

"Jacob No." Bella pushed him off. "Come on Bella it'll be fun."

Running around outside to the side of the barn her face burned bright pink course she didn't watch where she was going.

Her ankle got caught in a little hole Jacob was behind her. He held her up before she fell then turned Bella to his face holding her close.

"Thanks." Bella muttered as he got closer she could feel his warm breath.

Jacob and Bella stared in her eyes.

He let his hand feel her back as she tried to look away by burring her face in his chest, she really did enjoy him holding her.

He slipped his hands into her pants and slowly pressed down on her women hood. She moaned softly as he held her up.

Jacob licked his lips then moved his soft lips to hers. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth to feel around the warmth inside greeting her smooth tongue.

"Baby I bet your tight." Her warm breath chilled down his spine she smelled so good he wanted to wrap her to lick her clean.

Jacob pressed un his g spot moving with the silk.

Bella wiggled a little. Jacob lifted her up to the barn house then slipped his hand in her underwear his hand sweated as she moved to adjust her self.

while he held her up he kissed her neck she just held her arms around his neck breathing deeply. Bella's hair got caught on the barn as she moved up. She wanted to taste his lips. Getting ready he dropped his pants.

He stopped to freely explore her body with his hands he firmly squeezed her bottom, he kissed her breasts. Bella looked down at the younger boy he had such desire in his eyes. Bella felt the hard bulge in his black boxers he pressed against her to lick her neck.

Nothing but a suttle moan came from Bella. "I'm so hard Bella."

She felt around his chest to feel his smooth skin that was now getting sweaty. "Are you ready?"

"I-I don't know." Bella felt over whelmed. "Ta-a-a-ste me Jacob." She stuttered it loudly.

He kissed her deeply down her throat to experience the taste of her. Jacob used his left hand to pull down the boxers while he held her with the right hand.

Then cuffed his hand on her cheek.

Pulling down her pants her entered in her. Pushing his length on her clint breaking the surface in Bella's eyes widen her father was going to kill her.

Lips perched on Bella's neck he humped her hard. She began to loosen.

"Is this good enough, please." He voice was soft and sensual.

"Jacob." Bella kissed on his neck.

He broke into her wall entirely by trying go harder by pushing her against the barn wall tears slid from her eyes. Slowly he licked in Bella's ear and moved his right hand for more support. Isabella moved grasped at his back leaving claw marks wanting to grab some thing from the intense pain. In one instant she pushed off the wall to have Jacob hold her. Bella's face flushed as she kissed him her ivory skin sticking to the slick tan skin she could feel Jacob trying to get leverage.

They fell on a stack of hay Jacob on his back Bella began to ride him. Moving with adrenline he watched her tits go up and down. Her muscles began to tighten. "Not yet." Jacob Black bellowed.

Sweat slid down his neck leading to his chest. "I don't think I can hold on much longer Jacob!"  
In that instant he grabbed her thighs to push down.

Bella let it loose. "Ohh I'm gonna cum." She did so.

But Jacob kept going only to let the cum spool put of him suddenly. Sitting there Bella leaned to lick his neck the salty sweat made her feel warm in the cool day weather. She fell over to her side next to Jacob.

"It did feel good Jacob."

"I told you it would." Bella slid into Jacobs arms.

Jacob breathed in deeply with pleasure Bella fell into a somber sleep. Jacob laughed silently then closed his eyes to join his Isabella.

***************************************(*)

Jackie: The end was sappy but I thought it was good.

Tim: So does this mean your a fan?

Jackie: Believe it or not no I got his Idea from a song.

Tim: Jesus what song?

Jackie: Doesn't matter, But i'm not really on any team I guess I find twilight okay. I guess it's not my forte.

But in all I hope you like the story even tho i'm not on any team. Please don't judge me because i'm not on a team.

Nore do I care.

Tim: Are you really gonna end it like that?

Jakie: Do you prefer a different way?

Tim: Jeez your rude.

Jackie: You shouldn't get your panties in a knot tim just cause your team edward.

Tim: WELL!

Jackie: Well nothing tim.

Tim: SHUT up!

Jackie: Boo who Tim.


End file.
